The invention relates generally to plasma processing and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for coating a surface with a film.
Silicone rubber materials are used in a wide variety of applications including high temperature seals and o-rings, handle grips, electrical insulators, implantable devices, etc. Silicone rubbers are very tacky which can cause problems in applications where low surface friction is required, particularly on interior passage surfaces when threading an object through a passage.
Therefore, there is a need for methods and apparatus to reduce the coefficient of dynamic friction between the interior surface surrounding a passage and an object that is in contact with the interior surface.